


Christmas Angels

by CobblepotsComfort



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Declarations Of Love, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I love Ozzy and Jim, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Ozzy and Jim should be an item on Gotham, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/CobblepotsComfort
Summary: Ozzy and Jim get ready for Christmas.  The usual 'sentiment overload/schmaltz alert' warnings apply!





	1. Christmas Angels Part 1

**Christmas angels**

 

“As you know, Jim, I was brought up in a Jewish household,  and anyway, I am not that religious - but I shall keep the spirit of Christmas for your sake.  We shall get the biggest, best tree that Gotham can provide and we will dress it together. ”

 

Oswald and Jim were preparing to go into the kitchen and start making pies for their Christmas Feast.  They were building up to it by sipping a festive drink or two on the sofa.

 

“Does that include making snowflakes and angels to go on it?”  Jim distractedly licked the eggnog residue from around his lips.

 

“Yes, of course, Jim.  Your Christmas wish is my command.  I shall make all your dreams and wishes come true, my love.  I will be YOUR Christmas angel! Or fairy, ha ha! Or, erm, devil, of course, whenever the occasion warrants -  *giggle*. Ah, and yes, of course - there is the mistletoe - Jim dear!” Oswald arched an ebony eyebrow and cocked his head.

 

“Yep, we definitely do NOT want to forget the mistletoe, mister!”  Jim pinched Oswald‘s dimpled cheek and nose bumped him playfully. Oswald chuckled and bumped back.  Then cheek met cheek, softly grazing, and lips met lips….their hands reached out and joined together as they kissed.

 

Their lips detached gently and they gazed at one another softly for a moment.

 

“You know, Jim,” Oswald said confidentially, as he thoughtfully stroked Jim’s palms with his thumbs, “for the first time ever, I am actually looking forward to Christmas!”

 

“Really?  Well then - mission accomplished!  But...erm, I’m sorry I missed chanukah, sweetheart….”  

 

“Ah, that’s perfectly all right, Jim.  I missed it too! As I said - I really have lapsed.  I was never what you would call orthodox anyway! I do try my best to observe certain dates for mother’s sake, of course - she never chided me out loud for forgetting, but did she look kind of disappointed sometimes, which was even worse, really….”

 

“Yeah - I know all about that!”  Jim sighed and stretched his blond brows meaningfully.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yeah -   you have that way of giving me that disillusioned look sometimes, you know.  It makes me feel much worse than if you yell at me!”

 

“Really, Jim?  Ach, um, that’s bad isn’t it?  I don’t intend to upset you, it’s just my way....”  

 

“I know, I know, and it’s ok.  And you actually don’t make much of a habit of doing it either.  In fact, you land far fewer guilt trips on me than anyone else I’ve ever been with!”

 

“Honestly, Jim?  Really - that surprises me!”

 

“Yep.  Honestly - and it shouldn’t surprise you.  You are by far the kindest, most forgiving, accepting person I ever gave my heart to.  I really feel my heart is in good hands with you! As I said to you before - that’s how I know you’re the one.  That’s how I know we’ll get married.”

 

“Ahhhh, Jim - such pretty words - you have become so eloquent, you know - my love.”  Oswald blinked coyly.

 

“As I’ve said before, Oswald - that’s your influence on me.   And I mean every one of those pretty words.”

 

Oswald’s eyes filled up to the point of spilling.  “You never fail to move me to tears with your proclamations, dear.”   He got out his silk square and dabbed at his eyes.

 

“Ahhhhhh, did I ever tell you you look beautiful when you cry?  And those are happy tears, so I don’t have to feel bad about saying that!  Come here, Mr Cobblepot - let’s get some practise for when we hang that mistletoe….”

 

Oswald put away his handkerchief.  His eyes lit up like big blue Christmas stars. He didn’t need a follow-up invitation….

  
  
  
  



	2. Christmas Angels - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jim try to cook the festive meal. Suggested mild smut at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the wonderful artwork of random-fandom-art

 

Christmas Angels Part 2

  


  


 

“I hope you like cranberry sauce, Ozzy.”

 

Jim had taken responsibility for roasting the turkey and preparing the trimmings, while Oswald, with his dexterous hands, was making pastry for the apple pies.  He was kneading and rolling the dough rhythmically - he found it very therapeutic. But even more comforting was the presence of his handsome detective - standing there smelling of spice, citrus, and stray dustings of flour.

 

“Oh yes, Jim - it makes the bird even more tasty, don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah - I think it goes well on any tasty bird!”  Jim winked suggestively.

 

“Jim Gordon - you are so saucy!”  Oswald grinned. “I mean, literally, Jim - get it?  Heh, now don’t roll your eyes at me, James, it was funny - right?  Oh well, anyway, if you really want to get creative with it, Detective Gordon - then who am I to stop you?”

 

“Yes, Cobblepot, but later….now we really should restrain ourselves.”

 

Oswald stopped kneading and passed the back of his floury hand across his glowing temples.

 

“You’re asking me to restrain myself when you wear that sexy apron and make lewd suggestions to me, Detective?”

 

“You’re asking ME to control myself when your apron says ‘Kiss the Cook?’”  Jim leaned in and smooched Oswald’s cheek. Oswald giggled and ducked away.  “Jim Gordon, please!”

 

“Sorry sweetheart.  But I have to obey the rules of the apron - right?”  Jim pecked Oswald again.

 

“Ah, once a lawman, always a lawman!  I love it when you’re obedient!” Oswald continued kneading the dough with his left hand whilst half-heartedly fending off Jim’s attentions with his right.

 

“Love, honour and obey - that’s the wedding vow, right?”  Jim leaned in and nuzzled Oswald’s neck playfully. Oswald giggled again.

 

“Hmmmm, but - James, my dear - does that mean I am obliged to obey you, too?”  he looked round at Jim warily and cocked an eyebrow.

  
  


“Maybe not,”  Jim replied. “After all,” he continued thoughtfully,  “if you HAD been obedient, you wouldn’t have come back to Gotham when I told you to stay away.  And then, we wouldn’t be here having so much fun, would we?”

 

“Aha - good point, my love, I can’t argue with that!  Well then - in that case, I shall disobey you as much and as often as I can!  Ha!” Oswald grinned demonically.

 

“My contrary Cobblepot….I really like that!”  Jim put down the can of cranberry jelly and slipped his hand inside Oswald’s apron.  Oswald jumped with surprise and moved away, folding his arms stubbornly.

 

“And how do you like your apple pies, James, because if you like the pastry to be tough as shoe leather and rock hard as a bullet, you are going the right way about getting it!”  he mock-scolded.

 

Jim put his hands on his hips, lifting his chin defiantly.  “Oh yeah? And how do you work that out?”

 

“Because the way you are behaving towards me is making me go all hot and bothered, dear,” Oswald protested, with a flourish, “and hot hands do not make great pastry, as I hope you know, Detective!  I’m going to have to go and put my hands in the fridge if they get much warmer!”

 

“Hmmm, ok - so, how about us taking a break then, sweetheart - then the pastry will get to rest, and that’ll do it good, right?”

 

“Ahhh, hmmmm - well, there, you do have a point!  And - um - how do you propose we fill in, meanwhile?” said Oswald innocently.

 

A suggestive smile appeared on Jim’s boyish face.  He advanced on Oswald and took him by the arms. “Well, you did say I could be creative - didn’t you, Mr Cobblepot?”  

  
  


“Oh - Jim,” panted Oswald, when Jim had demonstrated just how inventive he could be with a jar of cranberry sauce.  “When I said ‘fill in’, I didn’t expect you to take me so literally!”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Christmas Angels Part 3 - Dressing the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of my Christmas trilogy. Oswald and Jim dress the tree. Some funny stuff, some fluff, some angst, some romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some crossover with The Penguin and the Spider Woman - Taran Tula is mentioned.

Christmas Angels Part 3 - Dressing the Tree

  
  


“A pink hoodie?  Are you kidding me, James?!”

 

To say that Oswald responded disdainfully would be an understatement.  Withering glance would go nowhere near to describing his expression of disapproval.

 

“Awwww.  C’mon, Ozzy!  I think you’d look adorable in it!”  Jim held the hoodie aloft as if it were a prize or trophy.

 

“But it’s hardly my style is it, dear?”

 

“That’s what you said about the cap and Ray Banns.  You looked cute in them!”

 

“Well, at least they were black!”  Oswald grouched.

 

“But you are so pretty, sweetheart, you look good in anything!”

 

“James Gordon - are you trying to persuade me with your silver-tongued flattery?”  Oswald’s mouth relaxed, just a little, just for a second - but then tightened again.

 

“Ha ha! As if my tongue were ever silver!  I was hoping you’d say gold!”

 

“Seriously, Jim.”  Oswald pursed up his lips and sighed heavily.

 

“Look - sweetheart - I just want you to be comfortable, for dressing up the tree.  And - let’s face it - apart from your pyjamas, you don’t own anything comfortable!”

 

“You know I’m not a casual person, Jim.”

 

“Of course I do.  And I love your suits and silks  - you look great in them. But you need to relax too.  And as I said before - this sweatshirt would look very sweet on you!”

 

“Sweet?!”  Oswald wrinkled his nose and screwed up his face.

 

“Well, yeah - there’s nothing wrong with that!  You don’t mind me calling you sweetheart, right?”

 

“That’s different - it’s a term of endearment!”

 

“Well ok then - if you are really determined to refuse to even try it on -  but I’m disappointed, Ozzy, I won’t lie to you. I was looking forward to seeing you in it.  And cuddling you in it!” Jim frowned and gave Oswald his puppy-eyed stare.

 

“Erm...cuddling me, you say?”  Oswald blinked and bit his lip.

 

“Yeah - you know.  Snuggling, and whatnot.”  Jim shrugged and glanced away.  “But, well, if you don’t want to….”

 

“Ah.  Well, if it has a strictly practical application - then maybe I can be persuaded….maybe I was a little hasty after all, Jim.  If it really means that much to you….”

 

Jim had found the hoodie and tracksuit bottoms  in the back of a drawer at his old flat - still in its wrapper - and had absent-mindedly packed it for his move to his new home with Oswald.  He was still not sure why he’d done that.

 

He had actually bought it for Barbara, who had also point blank refused to wear it.  But he had been unable to persuade her, no matter what tactics he’d used. “You want me to wear that silly outfit?  I wouldn’t be seen dead in it!” had been her final word on the subject.

 

But she hadn’t been his true love….

 

And he was sure that Oswald would look much better in it, anyway.

  
  
  


“Holy crap, James!  I look like a monk! A monk from a Care Bears movie!  Maybe you expect me to shave my head too, eh?” Oswald toyed nervously with the toggles on the sweatshirt and stared down at himself with dismay.  Really, of all the things he’d been prepared to do for his man - just for the sheer pleasure of seeing his boyish smile chasing away that unhappy frown - well, this was by far the weirdest!

 

“Well, if it made you feel good - although I’d miss running my fingers through your raven locks. And - of course, I wouldn’t expect you to live like a monk, either!””

 

“Hmmm, well, that’s a relief!  And yes, I know you would miss stroking my hair, dear.   Still - maybe you could just rub my head for luck. After all, I would look a bit like Buddha!”

 

“You look nothing like Buddha! For a start, you don’t have the Buddha’s belly!”

 

“I will do if you keep feeding me with chocolate chip cookies the way you are.”  Oswald picked one off the plate and munched into it. “If only they didn’t taste so good!”

 

“That’s what I say about you too, Cobblepot!”

 

“James Gordon - you flirt!  Do keep it up, dear.” Oswald forgot momentarily that he felt like an underdone pink marshmallow.  He would persevere with this if it made James happy. He would clearly do anything for him!

 

They sat on the floor by the tree, a glass of eggnog each beside them, and began to cut out patterns for angels and snowflakes for the tree from coloured card and thread them through with cotton.  Their progress was slowed down rather by Jim’s amorous advances and his need to demonstrate just how adorable and cuddly Oswald looked in the pink hoodie. 

 

“Hmmm, well, I hate to admit it, Jim - but it is very warm and toasty!”  Oswald wasn’t sure whether it was him or the eggnog talking, but it made Jim smile, and that was really what mattered at the end of the day.

 

“There you go, sweetheart!”  Jim smooched him for the umpteenth time.

 

“Right - are we ready to hang these on the tree?”

 

“Yes, we most definitely are!”  Oswald confirmed gleefully.

 

“This tree really is the best one in Gotham!”

 

“Well, we have to set the standard.  For the many more Christmases to come!”  Oswald’s eyes became starry bright as he held his first paper angel aloft.

 

“And that’s the best paper angel I ever saw, too!”

 

“Really, jim?  You don’t think her left wing is a little crooked?”

 

“She’s perfect!”

 

“Thank you, dear.”  Oswald gave Jim a smooch.

 

But as they finished decorating the tree, Jim noticed one shape that was clearly out of place.

 

“Erm - Ozzy, sweetheart, I can’t help noticing - you made a spider - isn’t that, well, more like for Halloween?”

 

“Oh - yes Jim - I did.  Erm, I really should explain - it is for Christmas, it’s not a mistake.  It’s for - erm - Miss Tula.” 

 

“Miss Tula? Ahhhh, right...yes - sorry, sweetheart.….”

 

“Don’t be sorry, Jim.  I....I just wanted to remember her at Christmas, that’s all.  I still think about her - y’know?” Oswald sighed heavily and his eyes clouded over.

 

“Hey, Ozzy.”  Jim reached out and put his hand on Oswald’s.  Oswald’s eyes re-ignited at the feel of Jim’s hand on his own.  “That’s understandable. You two were - well, pretty close, after all.”

 

“You don’t resent it?  It doesn’t make you jealous?”  Oswald studied Jim carefully with his glassy blue stare.

 

“No, of course  not!” Jim smiled.  “I mean, “ he continued, wrinkling up his brow thoughtfully, “ in a way - I am kinda jealous, I suppose…I mean, you were with her before you got together with me.  She lived with you!”

 

“Ahhhh, Jim.  Jim, please, don’t feel like that.  There is no need. Listen to me, dear.  Miss Tula - Taran - she was my first true friend.  The first person in all the world to demonstrate to me that she would always love me and give me loyalty no matter what.  I will always treasure that, and I will always hold her in the deepest affection - and yes, I do love her - as a beloved friend.   But you, James dear - you are my one true love in EVERY sense. I will never love anyone else the way I do you. So later, we will raise a glass to Miss Tula - wish her well, wherever she is - and hope that one day, we will see her again.  But we will also make a solemn toast to our love, James. The love that surpasses all others. The love that will never, ever die!” Oswald’s eyes flashed with passion. He reached out and squeezed Jim’s hand hard.

 

“Ah.  Ozzy. That was so beautiful.”  Jim’s lips found Oswald’s and tentatively tasted the traces of eggnog left behind on them.   “Beautiful, like you!” he whispered. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart!”

 

“Merry Christmas, James - my love.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you spotted the in-joke about Robin's shaved head and pink hoodie....


End file.
